Conventionally, there is a technique of displaying an image of a virtual space on a display apparatus. Further, a display range to be displayed on a display apparatus is changed by changing the orientation (tilt) of an apparatus held by a user.
In a conventional technique of changing a display range in accordance with the orientation of an apparatus, the operation of changing the display range may be troublesome or a burden to a user.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing apparatus and the like that are capable of improving the operability of the operation of changing a display range in accordance with the orientation of an apparatus.
(1)
An example of a portable display apparatus according to the present specification includes a display unit and an orientation sensor. The orientation sensor detects an orientation of the display unit. When a screen of the display unit is generally parallel to a vertical direction, an image displayed on the screen scrolls in accordance with the orientation of the display unit. When the screen of the display unit is horizontal and directed upward, the scroll is stopped and an image of a predetermined range is displayed.
On the basis of the above configuration (1), if a screen of a display unit is directed in the vertical direction, a user can scroll an image by performing an intuitive operation such as changing the orientation of the display unit. Further, the user can easily stop a scroll operation based on the orientation of the display unit by making the screen of the display unit horizontal so as to be directed upward. This makes it possible to facilitate the scroll operation, and therefore improve the operability.
(2)
An example of a storage medium according to the present specification has stored therein an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus. The information processing program causes the computer to execute determining whether it is in a first state or in a second state, and setting a display range. That is, the computer determines whether an orientation of a display unit capable of being held by a user is in a first state or in a second state. Further, if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the first state, the computer sets, in a predetermined area, a display range to be displayed in the display unit, in accordance with the orientation of the display unit, and if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state, the computer sets the display range, regardless of the orientation of the display unit.
On the basis of the above configuration (2), with the orientation of a display being in a first state, a user can control a display range by performing an intuitive operation such as changing the orientation of the display unit. Further, with the display unit being in a second state, the user can easily stop the operation for the display range based on the orientation of the display unit. This can facilitate the operation for the display range, and therefore improve the operability. Further, the switching between the first state and the second state is performed on the basis of a change in the orientation of the display unit. This enables the user to perform the switching without performing another operation different from the operation based on the orientation of the display unit. This makes it possible to simplify the operation for the display range, and therefore improve the operability.
(3)
If the orientation of the display unit has changed from the first state to the second state, a reference range determined in advance may be set as the display range.
On the basis of the above configuration (3), in accordance with a change to the second state, a reference range is displayed on the display unit. This enables the user to easily return the display range to the position of the reference range (the position of the reference range) by bringing the orientation of the display unit into the second state. This makes it possible to improve the operability of the operation of moving the display range.
(4)
If the orientation of the display unit has changed from the second state to the first state, a range that is substantially the same as the reference range may be set as an initial display range.
On the basis of the above configuration (4), at an early time when the orientation of the display unit has entered the first state, a reference range is the display range. This enables the user to perform the operation for the subsequent display range on the basis of the orientation and the display range at the time when the first state has been entered. This makes it possible to improve the operability of the operation for the display range.
(5)
The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute, if the orientation of the display unit is in the first state, determining whether or not the orientation of the display unit is substantially stopped during a predetermined period. In this case, if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is substantially stopped during the predetermined period, a reference range determined in advance may be set as the display range.
On the basis of the above configuration (5), if the orientation of the display unit is substantially stopped during a predetermined period, a reference range is the display range. In the above case, it is possible to assume that the display unit is propped against another object, which makes it possible to determine that the user does not intend to move the display range. Thus, on the basis of the above configuration (5), if the user does not intend to move the display range, it is possible to display the reference range, and therefore display a more appropriate display range in line with the user's intention.
(6)
At least when a screen of the display unit is parallel to a vertical direction, it may be determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the first state, and at least when the screen of the display unit is parallel to a horizontal direction and directed vertically upward, it may be determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state.
On the basis of the above configuration (6), at least in the state where a screen stands vertically, it is determined that the orientation is in the first state. At least in the state where the screen lies so as to be directed upward, it is determined that the orientation is in the second state. This enables the user to set a display range control function to on and off by performing a natural operation such as standing or laying the display unit. This makes it possible to improve the operability of the operation for the display range.
(7)
In accordance with such a change in the orientation that the screen of the display unit rotates about the vertical direction in the first state, the display range may move in a left-right direction.
On the basis of the above configuration (7), the display range moves in a left-right direction in accordance with the screen of the display unit rotating about a vertical direction. This enables the user to move the display range by changing the orientation of the display unit in the left-right direction (with the screen of the display unit standing). Further, on the basis of the above configuration (6), the user can switch between the enabled and disabled states of the display range control function by changing the orientation of the display unit in an up-down direction. Thus, the combination of the above configurations (6) and (7) prevents a switching operation from being a hindrance to the operation of moving the display range, and also enables the user to operate the display unit with a natural sense of operation. This makes it possible to improve the operability of the operation for the display range.
(8)
The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute arranging objects, and performing processing based on an object. That is, the computer arranges a plurality of objects in the predetermined area in a predetermined direction such that the objects included in the display range are changed in accordance with movement of the display range in the left-right direction. Further, if an operation of specifying one of the objects displayed on the display unit has been performed, the computer performs processing based on the specified object.
On the basis of the above configuration (8), the movement of the display range in the left-right direction results in changing objects to be displayed on the display unit. Thus, on the basis of the above configurations (5) through (7), the user can switch between the enabled and disabled states of the display range control function by changing the orientation of the display unit in the up-down direction, and can also change objects to be displayed by changing the orientation of the display unit in the left-right direction. This makes it possible to improve the operability of the operation of moving the display range to change objects to be displayed.
(9)
The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute, if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state, causing at least some of a plurality of objects arranged in the predetermined area to move, and if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the first state, stopping movement of the at least some objects.
On the basis of the above configuration (9), in the second state where the display range is incapable of being moved on the basis of the orientation of the display unit, some objects move. In the first state where the display range is capable of being moved in accordance with the orientation of the display unit, these objects do not move. This makes it possible to present much information to the user in the second state, and also makes it easy to perform the operation for the display range in the first state.
(10)
Using a magnitude relationship between a value representing a direction of a screen of the display unit and a threshold, it may be determined whether the orientation is in the first state or in the second state. In this case, the threshold may be set to a value varied depending on the first state and the second state such that a range of the orientation where the first state is maintained in the first state and a range of the orientation where the second state is maintained in the second state partially overlap each other.
On the basis of the above configuration (10), thresholds different between both states are used such that two ranges overlap each other. This prevents the first state and the second state from switching frequently even if the direction of the screen of the display unit changes near the threshold. This makes it possible to reduce the possibility that the first state and the second state switch frequently. This makes it possible to improve the operability of a switching operation.
(11)
A casing including the display unit may further include an operation unit. In this case, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute, under the condition that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state, performing information processing based on a predetermined input to the operation unit.
On the basis of the above configuration (11), under the condition that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state, a predetermined input to an operation unit is received. This makes it possible to reduce the possibility that information processing unintended by the user is performed as a result of the user inadvertently providing the predetermined input while moving the orientation of a terminal apparatus 2 in the first state.
(12)
The display range may be set such that, if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the first state, the display range changes in accordance with a change in the orientation of the display unit, and if it has been determined that the orientation of the display unit is in the second state, the display range does not change in accordance with a change in the orientation of the display unit.
On the basis of the above configuration (12), the user can easily move the display range by performing the operation of changing the orientation of the display unit in the first state. Further, with the display unit being in the second state, the user can easily fix the display range. This makes the operation for the display range easier, which makes it possible to improve the operability.
(13)
A casing including the display unit may further include an inertial sensor. In this case, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute calculating the orientation of the display unit on the basis of an output of the inertial sensor.
On the basis of the above configuration (13), it is possible to easily calculate the orientation of the display unit using the output of an inertial sensor.
(14)
The display unit may be included in a terminal apparatus separate from, and capable of communicating with, the information processing apparatus.
On the basis of the above configuration (14), it is possible to improve the operability of the operation of controlling the display range of the display unit of a terminal apparatus separate from an information processing apparatus.
(15)
The information processing apparatus may be capable of being held by a user and may include the display unit.
On the basis of the above configuration (15), it is possible to improve the operability of the operation of controlling the display range of the display unit of an information processing apparatus capable of being held by the user (i.e., portable).
It should be noted that the present specification discloses examples of an information processing apparatus and an information processing system that include means equivalent to the means achieved by executing the information processing program according to the above configurations (2) through (15). The present specification also discloses an example of an image display method performed by the above configurations (1) through (15).
The display apparatus, the storage medium having stored therein the information processing program, the information processing apparatus, the information processing system, and the image display method make it possible to switch between the enabled and disabled states of the function of controlling a display range, in accordance with the orientation of a display unit, thereby facilitating the operation for the display range.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.